


needs and dynamics

by WattStalf



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: And how Tom fits into both.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Birdschach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a Christmas gift for Daniel, but I'm tired of waiting to post it, so here it is 11 days early.

When they first meet, Tom thinks that this is his chance to recover from the thoughts that have been bothering him for a while now. He hasn't admitted it to Shizuo, or to anyone else, but the thoughts _are_ there, and the more time he spends with his friend and coworker, the more prevalent they become, and he doesn't know what to do about them or how to feel about them.

After all, it's the first time he's had such thoughts regarding another man, and after spending most of his life believing himself to be completely straight, it does come as a bit of a surprise to start thinking of Shizuo as something more than a friend. The fact that they  _are_ friends, and coworkers on top of that, does not make figuring this out any easier, and he resolves to swallow his feelings, rather than face them.

So, when they first meet Vorona, Tom is relieved, and genuinely believes that this is his chance to recover from his strange thoughts involving Shizuo. He almost completely convinces himself that the lack of all-around attractive women in his life- and the few women he meets through the job are certainly lacking in a lot of departments- was the real problem, and that he can now resume life as normal.

Except it becomes obvious fairly quickly that she's interested in Shizuo, and though there's something a little off about her behavior, it doesn't change the fact that it's the other man she's interested in. He supposes he can't blame her, considering even  _he_ nearly fell victim to that, which must mean that Shizuo is fairly attractive, but, of course, he tries to silence that line of thinking before he digs himself back into the same hole.

Whatever the case, he knows that she likes him, even if she has a strange way of showing it, which means that he doesn't have a chance.

That's fine, he supposes, as long as he has the comfort of knowing that he's attracted to Vorona, but, unfortunately, it doesn't remain a comfort for long and he isn't able to silence his thinking for long. The more he thinks about why it's understandable for Vorona to fall for someone like Shizuo, the more he is unable to ignore that he has already very much fallen for the man himself.

So.

Tom knows that he can't run from the fact that he cares for the both of them forever, but he doesn't know what good acknowledging it will do him. After all, Shizuo is coming to care for Vorona more and more every day, and anyone could see that the two of them are going to end up together. They make a very lovely couple, after all, and all that's really left for Tom is to be supportive of them. Together, he doesn't think that these two incredible people will really have much need for him.

He doesn't seem to realize how much they actually  _do_ need him; he seems completely blind to the way he holds them all together. Tom doesn't seem to understand that he keeps them calm in situations where they wouldn't otherwise be and that he looks after them, and that he is the support both can rely on no matter what. He doesn't know yet just how much either of them care about him, and he doesn't know that, to them, he is just as incredible as they are to him.

Eventually, he'll figure it out, and the three of them will figure everything out, and they'll face the world together. Though, when that happens, not much about them will really change at all.

 


End file.
